


No HoMo Bro

by kimdahyunjin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, don't read unless you want to suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdahyunjin/pseuds/kimdahyunjin
Summary: Jihyo and the public are not family, aren’t friends, aren’t a couple, but rather are total strangers…Momo doesn't agree, but Jihyo knows she's only setting herself up to be disappointed.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Heechul, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	No HoMo Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am back!! But don't get your hopes up... this is _only_ going to hurt you.  
> Sorry readers, you know I hate sad endings (I hate angst so much that I don't even want to edit this), but apparantly some of you like to suffer.
> 
> This is the angsty Momo x Heechul backstory no one wanted to read, ft. some unnecessary brutal Jihyo angst sprinkled throughout. (Sorry Jihyo, I love you). This started out as Jihyo and Momo platonic angst, but like I always say sometimes these things just write themselves.
> 
> P.S. There may be direct quotes in this story, however, this is still fanfiction. The thoughts, actions, and occurrences of this story are not reality. I know you guys know that, but I just wanted to clarify since this is my first time posting something that sounds somewhat canon compliant.

Jihyo had been in the public eye for her entire life. She was raised in the spotlight, having been a member of the prestigious company JYPE from such a young age.

Most of that time the public had not been nice to her. After years of torture caring and worrying about what the world thought of her, she had learned to put up a wall and not listen anymore.

When the world exploded over the news of her and Daniel dating, she turned away, ignoring everything and shutting out the world. She knew their reactions would only add to the sting of the freshly opened wound of her most private relationship being exposed. The public had never been nice to her. Now they’ve taken away the one thing she held to herself and made her happy when everyone else seemed to be rooting for her demise.

During one interview in particular Jihyo felt herself suddenly becoming overwhelmed. She was tired of all the fake niceties and thus had remained silent for most of it, but couldn’t ignore when asked a direct question about what her song “Get Loud” was about. She had rehearsed the “media approved” meaning so many times, but she couldn’t do it. She was sick of all the bullshit, and so she felt her self beginning to speak… but it wasn’t what she’d rehearsed. It was the truth.

“I wanted to write lyrics about feeling angry. These days, many people do not think about how their words can seriously harm other people. People are hurt by careless words and people who say those words need to be more considerate. I wanted to write lyrics about this, and describe what I felt,”*

And boy did it feel good to say. Her members were shooting her worried glances, and the interviewer narrowed his eyes before glossing over her answer and continuing with the next question.

_Bullshit._

She grit her teeth, plastering on a fake smile as she and her members answered countless more boring questions. When asked about the relationship they shared with Once, Jihyo once again felt herself needing to speak her truth, “We are not family, we aren’t friends, we aren’t a couple, but rather we are total strangers…”*

She heard a gasp behind her as one of her own group mates reacted to her bold words in shock.

Jihyo knew she should not have said that. She should not have been so raw and honest. Surely, she would face backlash, so swallowing her pride she continued on, praising Once—the fandom who later wouldn’t even think Twice of her.

“… but even with that, we are still always there to comfort each other about our pasts, love each other in the present, and cheer each other on for the future,”* she forced herself to fix her words and when she finished her speech the air seemed to lighten again, but Momo was still pouting at her.

Only once they were back at the apartment eating did Momo finally confront her about it, “Jihyo how could you say that about our Once? They love us so much, should we not treat them with our love in return?”

“They do not love us, Momo—you really should not put so much love and trust into someone who will only turn your back on you when you need them most,” Jihyo spat.

“They wouldn’t do that to me—they are my friends,” Momo whimpered.

Jihyo’s eyes softened, Momo had yet to be hurt by the media, and she hoped she never had to. This girl was too soft—too pure for them. She rubbed the girl’s back comfortingly, “I really hope so Momo,” was all she said.

~

“Guys we did it!” Nayeon shouted, raising a glass of champagne.

Everyone cheered along with her as they clinked their glasses happily.

They hadn’t celebrated New Years on actual New Years Eve since they were all to anxious about the dating rumours circulating from Dispatch. Their company had been on their phones and emails all night trying to dampen the fires. Thankfully nothing had leaked yet and as the first of December came to a close, they thought they were in the clear. Until the clock struck 00:01 on January 2nd.

Their manager’s phone was the first to ring. Then Momo received a text message, followed by the entire group receiving a message at once. After that the texts, calls and emails flowed at a steady pace.

Momo stared at her phone dumbfounded, Sana burst into tears, Nayeon guiltily put down the bottle of champagne that she’d been in the midst of refilling her glass with. Jihyo however just frowned and stalked out of the room in anger. _This shouldn’t be happening. This was all wrong._

Jeongyeon shot Momo one last look of concern before quickly following after Jihyo. She knew that in her own way the younger girl needed comfort just as much as Momo did.

As soon as the manager got off the phone she turned to Momo, “Is it true? JYP wants to stay on the safe side and deny it, but he wanted to ask you first,”

Momo’s throat felt dry. She couldn’t form words. How could this happen, she’d been so careful since her own rumours started circling after Jihyo’s. She’d been too careful—that’s how, and now here she was in another dating rumour.

Chaeyoung placed a hand on Momo’s thigh and rubbed it comfortingly, “We’ll support you no matter what you decide Unnie,”

The silence stretched on and the only sound that could be heard were the sobs that racked through Sana and Mina’s soft voice as she tried to calm her down.

“You don’t have to answer now,” Dahyun blurted out, sensing Momo’s panic, “Surely Heechul – like any other normal person – is fast asleep right now. That should buy her some time to think this through, right?” she pleaded to the manager.

“W—well—” the manager stuttered, unsurely.

“Don’t do it Momo,” Jihyo commanded angrily. She had poked her head back into the room once again, “I know you want to because you trust that they will accept this and everything will be ok, but they won’t—it won’t,”

Momo shook her head, tears forming in her eyes as the weight of the situation began to crush down on her, “Jihyo, how can you say—” she began to protest with a determined look in her eyes

“They’re not our friends—I know you always say they are, but they aren’t!” she growled with authority, “They’re only going to hurt you—just like they did to me,”

Momo’s mouth closed in an instant and her posture fell. She looked absolutely defeated.

Chaeyoung’s hand froze and she turned her now-shocked expression on Jihyo. She certainly wasn’t making this decision easier on the girl.

“Jihyo, she needs to decide this for herself,” Jeongyeon said softly, but with the right amount of firmness that she knew the younger girl needed, “This is Momo’s journey—and uhh Heechul’s too I guess,” she added sheepishly.

Momo wasn’t thinking straight, in fact she wasn’t thinking at all as she stared emptily ahead allowing Chaeyoung to hold her and slowly rock her back and forth. She wished Sana wasn’t a sobbing mess right now, she could really use her warmth and familiarity. Her soft brown eyes looking at her with love and telling her everything was going to be ok.

But the fact of the matter was – everything was not going to be ok. Sana couldn’t console herself let alone Momo.

Momo wasn’t sure how long they all sat there before she felt someone’s hands on her face. She blinked her eyes back into focus and found herself staring face to face with their maknae. Their foreheads pressed together and Tzuyu’s steady brown eyes looking at her with strength and wisdom beyond her years. They weren’t Sana’s that she longed for, but they still said everything she needed to hear… even if they were nothing more than lies and wishful thinking, “It’s going to be ok, Momo,” she spoke the words no one else had been brave enough to say, “Whatever happens we’re going to be ok,” she assured her.

Tzuyu stroked one of her thumbs across Momo’s cheek in an attempt to wipe away the continuous deluge of tears Momo hadn’t even realized she was crying.

Momo raised her arms and encircled Tzuyu in a tight hug – holding her as if she was her last lifeline.

Suddenly another pair of arms joined Chaeyoung’s around her: Nayeon. Then she felt Dahyun from the other side.

All these arms, but there was no one else’s arms she’d rather have than Sana’s right now. She eased out of the other girls’ grips and looked at her pleadingly.

“Sana, please say something,” she begged, her voice cracking.

“Confirm it—you have to,” she spoke after a while. Her voice nothing more than a whisper, “It’s better than them knowing the truth,”

“But Sana—”

Momo was cut off by Sana’s lips pressed against hers, desperately, hungrily. She could taste the salt from her tears that lingered even after Sana broke away, “I’ll be ok—Heechul will take good care of you. The public really likes him, and he was such a gentleman not asking questions when we asked him to pretend to flirt with you after our scandal,” she tried her best to muster a smile.

“But I don’t want to date _him_ ,” Momo admitted shaking her head, “I want to date _you_ ,”

“They’re not ready for us yet—but one day, ok?” Sana shakily assured her, “For now you should date him,”

“The patriarchy is absolute bullshit,” Chaeyoung spat, interrupting the moment. Mina shot her a cutting glare and she quickly backpedaled, “… but that’s a conversation for another day—you two continue,”

“Mina—what do you think?” Momo asked, tearing her eyes away from Sana’s to the younger Japanese girl whose advice she regarded with the utmost respect.

Mina pulled her eyes away from Chaeyoung’s before continuing thoughtfully, “Sana is right, denying it will only look suspicious and people will circle back to the old rumours—but Jihyo isn’t wrong either. There could be some serious repercussions to admitting to this, it may be best to avoid social media for a while after—just in case,”

“No more twelve-hour V-Lives,” Nayeon teased in attempt to ease the tension.

Momo pouted. She didn’t want to consider going away from social media. How else could she keep up with her friends—Onces? She couldn’t imagine the people that promised to always love and support her could possibly react negatively to something so seemingly harmless.

“I promise, it can actually feel quite freeing,” Mina assured her.

“Let me just—let me just have one more night,” Momo pleaded, directing that to Sana more than anyone else.

Sana nodded empathetically, taking Momo’s hand and squeezing tightly, “One more night,” she echoed.

“So, we’ll confirm in the morning?” the manager asked, looking between Momo, then Nayeon, and Mina and Sana.

“Yes, tell JYP when Heechul wakes up to call SM and confirm everything,” Momo said firmly.

Then without another word she helped Sana up and lead her back to their room by their still twined hands.

~

In the morning things weren’t pretty. Momo had done her best to stay off social media, and while it had helped some, it didn’t stop the flood of calls, texts and emails she got from family members and other idols either worried about her or congratulating her on her bravery for revealing the relationship on their own. The other members made a decision to confiscate her phone entirely, entrusting Mina to hide it somewhere safe.

Heechul had been shuttled to their dorm and now they were staring at each other awkwardly, neither knowing how to approach this new relationship status of theirs.

He rubbed his nape uneasily and finally broke the silence, “My—my partner is not happy about this,”

“Mine isn’t either, but it’s better than the alternative,” Momo replied looking at her hands that were clasped tightly in her lap.

“You—” he started before stopping himself and changing his approach, “That’s probably true... I can't believe our ship name is HoMo--how ironic,” he admitted with a small smile.

She breathed a sigh of relief. He was warming up. He was going along with the plan, "Is it?" she hadn't seen, "Could they have at least tried to think of something a little less... obvious?" she teased. There was a sort of unspoken treaty between them now.

He cleared his throat to hide his chuckle, “I just wish—” he started talking again and then sighed, “I just wish they didn’t keep saying I was so old,” he complained.

Momo laughed, “So that’s what they’re saying?” she pursed her lips before responding, “Well, what are you—nearly 40?”

“I’m not that old!” He protested, “I could totally date someone your age if I wanted,”

“You are,” Momo reminded.

“Right,” he straightened his back, smiling smugly “I am,” then his smile faltered, “What do uhh—what do people your age like to do on dates?”

“Well, we could take a trip? I recently went to Hawaii and oh it was so lovely and romantic. No one knew our names or bothered us—we could freely be ourselves together,” she said nostalgically, her fond smile slowly turning to a small frown, “But I don’t want to go there again—with you—no offense,”

“Yeah, we probably shouldn’t do anything too extreme like that for now—just until the grooming rumours stop,” He chuckled nervously, “We should just continue meeting with good feelings—I’m not trying to get arrested or something,”

“Grooming?” Momo asked.

“Your—some Onces think I’m a pervert that whispered in your ear until you were old enough for me to legally make a move,”

She furrowed her brow, “They don’t trust me?”

“They don’t trust _me_ ,” he corrected quickly.

“You shouldn’t suffer because of this—that’s it I’m going on V-Live now and clearing up all the rumours. We’re just meeting with good feelings, no grooming or perversion involved,” she looked desperate as she stormed back to their rooms so she could find where Mina hid her phone.

Minutes later when she didn’t return Heechul began to worry. He didn’t want to invade her personal space, but his mind was jumping to all sorts of bad conclusions.

Maybe he would just knock and make sure she was ok. As he neared their rooms he could hear muffled screams coming from one room in particular. His eyes widened as he recognized Momo’s struggled cries.

He burst into the room and found all of the members of Twice in disarray.

Jeongyeon had her arms tightly around a screaming Momo holding her back with all her might, and Mina and Chaeyoung were on the floor comforting an equally indignantly screaming and crying Sana. The others between the two looking back and forth in case they needed to jump in.

As soon as Sana noticed him she chucked the nearest object within her reach – which happened to be Momo’s phone – at his head. She seemed to be taking the news well.

He ducked just in time and the phone slammed into the wall behind him. It was a Samsung phone, so the gorilla glass screen fortunately (or unfortunately in this instance) was able to withstand the impact.

“GET OUT!” she growled angrily, causing him to flinch backwards to the doorway where he continued to watch.

Momo switched her trajectory and was now aiming in his direction. Her struggle clearly intent on her phone. Jeongyeon was not ready for the switch in force and Momo was able to wiggle out of her grasp, diving to the ground and scooping her phone at last.

Everyone was silent as she unlocked it and began to read – her eyes widening in overwhelm with the incoming news.

After a good twenty minutes of everyone waiting with bated breath, she slowly clicked her phone off and put it down. She looked up at Heechul, “I’m so sorry—they hate us,”

Jihyo tutted. She knew this would happen as much as she really hoped it wouldn’t. It wasn’t even a real relationship for crying out loud. Why couldn’t they see that they were people too? They were trying their best. They deserved to be treated with kindness too, especially in matters that were out of their control.

“I thought they would—my Once—” she shook her head.

“Momo…” Jihyo trailed off.

“You were right,” Momo said slowly.

“Just—give it time,” Jihyo squeaked. She hated to see Momo so devastated like this, “They’ll forget about it soon enough and you can continue on like it never happened,”

“But it did happen—and now I know. They aren’t my friends—they never were,” Momo answered glumly. The sparkle in her eye that could have once lit up a room was long gone.

Here she was stuck in a relationship with a man she didn’t love. If she had known the reactions would be negative either way, she would have just said “fuck it” and confirmed her relationship with Sana. At least then she’d be happy.

But as she looked around the room at the girls she considered her family, she realized she couldn’t do that to them. Sana was right, Korea wasn’t ready for that type of confession, and it would surely have consequences that reached further than just her. Sana was already hurting enough… she couldn’t bare to have to her lover also being hated by people she’d considered friends too. So, she’d wait. One day it would get better. She had to hold on to that hope. Until then she built up her walls and hardened herself like Jihyo had. She’d take this pain… on her own.

**Author's Note:**

> * - actual quotes from their Buzzfeed interview
> 
> I would just like to say I remain neutral on this whole HoMo situation. I am not taking a side. That being said, please do not send Momo or Heechul relationship hate here (or anywhere).  
> Also, I want to clarify, no I don't think Jihyo hates Once haha. I picked and chose which quotes I used from the interview to make it seem negative, so don't take that seriously please.  
> Yuck. I hate angst. That hurt to write. I know I said the S.S. SaMo is the ship that always sails… but guys… that shit hurted. Leave me a fluffy comment to read so I can recover please!!


End file.
